


Be Someone

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake a teensy bit OOC, Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, I hope you aren't allergic to italics, Perhaps she's a little too flustered, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---I'm pretty stupid, with the way I uploaded these. Whoops. Read part 2 of this series first if you haven't.---</p><p>We all need somebody, but need to go about finding ourselves first, and that often proves much more difficult to accomplish.</p><p>Fickle and burdening emotions are put on trial as Ruby sets herself up for failure and Blake finds a very welcoming surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what the build-up to all the angsty emotions results in. I uh... I tried a few different things here, hope ya like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  (Anxiously awaits your judgment)

It was as Ruby expected, much to her dismay.

It was just _so_ discouraging. Weiss had an invisible wall up around her heart that she repaired every time Ruby tried to break it down. Every time Ruby got closer, Weiss backed away. But why?

Was it out of spite? Out of anxiousness? Was she ashamed to say she accepted Ruby as a friend? Jealousy of her being the leader? Or was it just in her nature?

Ruby spent what felt like an eternity dwelling on the reason, in the middle of the night and the middle of classes, eventually deciding that it didn't matter. After all, her only goal was to resolve it.

At this point, it didn’t matter what Weiss did to throw her off, Ruby had had enough of it. She decided that too many times in her life she hadn't done enough. Her shyness had always impeded herself from making friends, and now, she wasn't letting this one go.

So for one more day after her bed was turned into a heap of splinters, she had tried her best to discern whatever it was that Weiss was feeling, but again and again Ruby was met with feigned innocence about the affair.

Darn. Time to strike back.

Putting her plan into motion, Ruby hunted around a bit on the campus for a certain bow-adorned Faunus before finding her tucked away in a secluded back corner of the library.

She hesitantly walked up to Blake, who threw her a curious glance as she approached. 

Too modest to directly beseech her, Ruby quietly muttered her request.

"Hey Blake, you don't happen to have any plans tomorrow do you?"

For several moments, she elicited no response, being lost in the pages of her book. Ruby leaned down towards the black, leather bound cover to catch her attention, and read the title as she waited.

Large, red text was scrawled across the top in a striking fashion. ‘ _Ninjas of L-_ ’ 

_Thump!_ Blake snapped the book shut before Ruby could read the entirety of the cover.

Sensing the matter was important, Blake put the distraction away in her bag with an aggravated sigh. It wasn't everyday that Ruby walked up and asked if you were free.

“No, I don’t, but I suppose I’m about to. Why do you ask?”

Ruby exhaled. "Well, you've _had_ to of noticed how Weiss is acting juuust a smidge weirdly with me right?"

Concern crossed Blake’s face, though she was curious to see where Ruby wanted to take this. "Yes, I have actually. I'm assuming you want to do something about it?"

"Indeedo I do, though I'll have to ask you a favor.”

A favor? This earned a raised eyebrow from Blake, who was suddenly concerned for her well-being.

Ruby continued with her imploration. “Um, do you think you could take Yang out somewhere with you for a little bit? I want to talk to Weiss alone, and I thought if I asked Yang she'd get too ‘curious.’ Please?"

Of course it would have to do with Yang. "It um, doesn't sound like a problem.” She chuckles, “Well it is your sister, I take that back. But I'd be glad to help. Is...” Blake rolled around an idea in her head before deciding. “...Three to four okay?"

"Perfect! Thank you Blake!" With that, Ruby eagerly dashed away, petals drifting off behind her.

Swatting a few away, Blake retrieved her very intriguing book, and resumed where she left off when she had hidden it from Ruby, and just in time too. The girl’s sweet innocence didn't need to be crushed.

But her request got Blake thinking, or more accurately, worrying.

She had just signed up to participate in a situation that she had no idea how to handle and no way to ready up for. It wasn’t that she didn’t mind spending time with Yang, she was only worried that Yang would get bored with her. The adventurous blonde was always at the front of the show, whereas Blake preferred to stay behind the curtains. She could never understand the allure of the limelight.

Before she knew it, Blake had reread the same paragraph for the fifth time, too anxious to cohesively grasp it. With a sigh she bookmarked and closed it, and began doing what she could to prepare herself for tomorrow.

' _Now we play the waiting game, where everyone loses. Hmm... How will I manage to keep the beast that is Yang entertained?_ '

\------------  
The next day:  
\------------

Trying to make small talk in order to distract yourself from it was quite the task.

Should Ruby have asked her caring and supportive sister for advice? Certainly.

Did Ruby want to pour out all of the strife and worry she had been wading in, and tell her sister exactly how she felt about Weiss? Not at all. 

The next day had rolled around at an achingly slow pace. As per requested, Blake formally asked Yang with her on a little outing together, to which she happily accepted. And thankfully, Weiss had just left to take a trip to the restroom. With the free time on her hands, Ruby was lining up her questions and strategies, as a rebel group of second thoughts started rallying in her mind.

After all, she had never done this talking-from-the-heart thing before, and with the way that Yang had always described it, was very confident that she couldn’t. Like walking through a field of landmines, huh?

Ruby gladly allowed her worries entrance, to begin trashing what composure she had mustered up.

‘ _Well… This probably isn’t going to end well. I wonder just how badly I could screw this up. What if she just ends up hating me or something? What if we become even more unstable than before?_ '

The click of a door opening pulled Ruby back to her senses. Anxiously wringing her hands, she looked up to find Weiss returning to their dorm with a hello and a counterfeit smile.

Rifling through her backpack for the homework that was assigned, Weiss sat on the bottom bunk of the remaining bed with Ruby, whose heartbeat started picking up the pace knowing that her time of reckoning was nigh, and knowing that now there was no talking herself out of it.

She sighed, knowing that she had to awkwardly get the ball rolling up a ninety-degree wall.

Ruby turned herself to face Weiss, hands on her knees and weight on her shoulders.

With a trembling voice, she began.

"Weiss..."

An awkward a start as any. So far so good.

"Ruby?"

...This was going to be harder than she thought.

Ruby, currently lacking her normal repertoire of words, asked, "Is something, y'know... wrong?"

Weiss kept her eyes glued on a particularly interesting section of the carpet, and replied, "Of course not."

Ruby knew that Weiss understood what she was talking about, but wanted her to understand how serious she was about it. Steeling her voice a bit, which felt quite unnatural for Ruby, she reiterated.

"No, seriously Weiss. What's up, with you, with me, what is it?"

Weiss finally looked at her with a puzzled expression, causing Ruby to shrink away. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well, for a while now you haven’t been like you normally have. I’m worried, and I just wanna know what's going on, uh, with us."

"It's just a weird feeling I have."

The brevity of her cryptic answer only fed Ruby's curiosity. "Well... What is it like?"

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" Weiss hardened her voice in a last attempt to have her interrogator back down. She wasn't in any way finding solace by openly discussing her increasingly fickle emotions.

Ruby's eyes turned downcast as she muttered her answer. “I've always cared, and well, we're teammates, and partners. But... I want to be more than just someone who constantly lets you down..."

With a sigh of defeat, Weiss gave in and consulted her heart and her mind. It was like searching for one file in a building full of filing cabinets. Why was this so difficult to explain?

"It's like I just, you know, want to bond with you as a friend, but then I just get this weird feeling that tells me I shouldn’t. Because I'm not good enough for you."

She was silent for a moment.

"I think it's because, you're the only person who doesn't judge me. You don't, _expect_ of me like everyone else does because you're happy with who I am."

Shaking her head, she introduced the problem. "Ruby... I don't think I've ever had a true friend. I've always been alone. I’ve always been a failure, and I’m afraid I’ll fail you. My decisions have let everyone down, my father, my sister, my superiors... All because of the choices I make. Everyone considers me volatile, a hazard to stay away from. But you..."

Weiss gripped the bed, in an attempt to hold back her tears. "You’re the only one who’s given me a chance, and I don’t know what to do. I keep pushing you away because I’m afraid to make a choice with you.”

She continued, chin and voice quivering as the words kept tumbling out. “And it’s not just that. You’re like, the freedom that I’ve always dreamed of having.”

Choking back her flooding emotions, she stuttered out, “I always have to be the best, I have to be perfect, I have to behave, I always have to work hard, so someone can show me off! And I don’t get to be me.”

She clutched a handful of Ruby's cape to tether herself to something. After confessing all of that, Weiss found that it was a lot to take in. She had always wondered why she was so unnecessarily cold with people, especially Ruby.

But now, she felt all but her self-disgust fading away, feeling selfish and sick inside. It was a painfully familiar feeling, one that had kept her awake through countless nights by herself.

Weiss didn’t know how long she was sobbing into Ruby’s shoulder, but she didn’t dare to look up. She didn’t dare face those eyes, the eyes that always saw failure, the eyes that belonged to her father, her sister, the eyes that-

...The eyes that were so compassionate. Ruby's eyes.

Ruby had lifted Weiss’ head up by her quivering chin, and she found herself lost in the silver pools of gentleness.

As Ruby examined her, searching, seeking some kind of way to soothe Weiss, she could only think about how someone so reliable, pretty, and fair, could be reduced to a sobbing mess like this. It wasn’t right.

It pained and sickened her so terribly much to see tears well up in Weiss' eyes, the eyes that were normally beautiful, sparkling blue seas, now turning into murky lakes of misery. Weiss had been unfairly cheated out of a wholesome childhood, and was left with a shell of herself that needed someone in order to grow.

Hoping she could be that someone, Ruby silently slipped her hand into Weiss’. The older girl flinched, but reciprocated as she continued to bemoan herself, refusing to look into Ruby’s earnest eyes again.

"It's um... It's alright Weiss... I mean, we all want to be someone right? All we need is a hint of who we really are. And, I know who you are. You're definitely not a jerk."

She paused for a moment to give Weiss have some breathing room. "And you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"How could you say that after how I've been treating you so coldly?"

"Because, I do understand what you're going through, believe it or not. I know what it's like."

Ruby wavered, but composed herself. "...My mom, she left early on in my life, and it was devastating. I really wasn’t myself for a long time. I felt so alone, even though I had Yang and our dad. The most important person I had ever known was suddenly, not there anymore."

She slowly traded out her solemn expression for a big grin, saying, "But, look at me now! I found myself again eventually, with the help of some friends.”

Ruby gripped Weiss’ shoulder with her other hand. “And hey, you’re a strong girl Weiss. You will get through this, and not by yourself, I’ll make sure of that. Yang and Blake, and me, we're all here. So no matter what you do or how much you try to push me away, I'm always here for you Weiss."

Ruby allowed another pause to let all that sink in. She was willing to wait forever to bring this girl contentment.

“I’m, sorry about all that Ruby, but I‘m not you. I might look strong on the surface, but I’m not tough all the way through.”

"And you don’t have to be. But you're not a jerk Weiss.” She exhaled, “Look... Now that you're at Beacon, with us, you have that freedom. There's no one here to judge you. No fathers, no disappointed whoevers, just your friends. We've all seen the real Weiss, and, well I like her!"

Feeling a new spark flaring up in her heart, Ruby advanced. “So do you know what I want from you? Please, just be yourself Weiss. All you're doing is hiding yourself away, and I want to see you."

Weiss took in an unsteady breath. Every single one of Ruby’s kind, sincere compliments were staggering, and left Weiss feeling claustrophobic and sick.

But Weiss didn’t want to give in. Ruby was slowly convincing her that everything she was saying was true, and it just hurt so much.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, she spat out, "It's just that, I’m looking into a mirror, and all I can see is a jerk. I'm scared that if I _don't_ hide away and I show myself then I'll appear even worse."

Ruby leaned forward with a glimmer in her eyes and a reassuring grip on Weiss’ hand. “Nope! I'm looking through a window, and all I see is the bestest friend I’ve ever had.”

She slowly eased back and looked down. “You’re one of the _only_ friends I’ve ever had...”

Her aching tears returning, Weiss retaliated again. “ _You’re_ a beautiful friend, who cares Ruby. I’m-"

“You know, Yang used to complain to me that all the beautiful girls always end up with the jerks.” She tipped her head to the side with a goofy grin. “I guess _I_ got lucky.”

Why did Ruby have to keep doing this? Why did it have to hurt so much?

“Ruby-”

She switched to a slightly more serious smile, her sweet eyes boring back into Weiss. “And she also once told me that everyone settles and nobody’s perfect.”

Feeling the strange spark from before smolder into something alien and unfamiliar, Ruby stared at her with a quickened pulse, with her flushing cheeks, with those deep silver eyes, for a moment before tentatively completing the last of her thought.

“Weiss, I... I think that you could be perfect for me.”

...What?

That blushful look of Ruby’s filled Weiss with a jittery warmth. In a confused tone that matched her puzzled expression, she asked, “W-What are you saying?”

Ruby wasn’t quite sure _what_ she was saying. At this point she was running with every thought she had, and prepared what could be her last words. She had rocked the boat before, but did she dare to climb aboard?

So many new feelings were abruptly clashing and vying for control inside of her. Her heart pounding against her chest, she grew uneasy and a bit afraid as the spark quickly consumed everything but one shaky feeling that stood high above the rest.

Ruby was panicked and worried and flustered and nervous and spat out the one thing she had been thinking.

“U-Um, I like you Weiss."

She cupped her hand over her mouth as time ground itself to a halt.

The room spontaneously got hotter.

The bodily functions that allowed Ruby to breathe shut down.

She never thought saying something like that would be so difficult, as if her lips had restraints she had to force to move. It was impulsive and unexpected, and completely unintentional.

' _Oh no_.'

Drowning in overwhelming embarrassment, she quickly attempted to patch any holes before she sank.

"But, I mean, no offense, it’s n-not that I never did before, it’s ju-just-,” she takes a breath, “I didn’t really know you before but now I like you, like, I like-like you now so I-”

She silenced herself with another sharp inhale. Ruby was blushing so much she thought her head was going to melt before her heart did.

Weiss had tripped her up simply by turning to look at her.

“I…" She trailed off without the words to finish.

Oh, Ruby had done it. It was all over now. ' _Why, why, why am I so stupid? Stupid hormones, why would you pick now, of all times, to say that? She's horrified! Furious! Disgusted!_ '

Movement in the corner of Ruby's eye catches her attention. Weiss' lips are moving, though it takes a moment for Ruby to fully comprehend what she says.

And Ruby's speechless. Surely she misheard. Surely. ' _There's no way. No way. I'm Ruby Rose, and this is Weiss Schnee. ...Did she really just say that?_ '

"I think you could, be perfect for me too Ruby.”

After a long, unbearable pause, Weiss explained.

“You’re the only person who truly sees me for who I want to be. I was scared and, I just, didn’t know how to react to that. Now... I think that you could help me be that person. I like you too Ruby.”

It felt so strange to say that. The thought of her and Ruby being something more than just partners had never occurred to her. It seemed outlandish. Ruby was the bubbly, loveable idiot, someone who Weiss didn’t always have patience for, and someone who she didn’t understand. They were almost polar opposites in her eyes. They were good friends, and that was all Weiss was concerned with.

But... There was one other thing about Ruby that Weiss was indeed concerned with.

Ruby genuinely cared about her. She never told her to work harder. She never told her to look nicer. She never once told her to be better. Ruby appreciated Weiss for who she was, and that... It meant more than the world to her. All of Ruby’s compliments, everything she had said helped Weiss lower her defenses, and helped her to realize that she should value herself. Ruby did, so why shouldn’t she?

Ruby had slipped into and opened her heart, and Weiss was perfectly fine with that.

And now, a wave of relief washed over her. It felt as if the sickening knot of tension in her chest had just evaporated without a trace.

As Weiss composed herself, Ruby could only stare in an odd mix of relief, disbelief, and indigestion. She took her own hand and pinched her arm, hesitantly opening her eyes to see Weiss staring at her with concern before rolling her eyes.

“You dolt.” 

Ruby hesitantly chuckled. “Just to be sure! I kinda found myself taking a huge risk all of sudden.”

Weiss sighed. “I’m not trying to be mean to you Ruby, I want to be nice, but I-”

“It’s alright Weiss. You said it yourself: you’re the best partner I will ever have. You just be you, because I’d rather have no one else. I actually think that the way you act, it’s just your way of being nice, and it’s really cute actually.” She was absently scratching her finger on her very flushed cheeks, which turned brighter as she prepared her next question.

“So, Weiss... are we, you know, um, dating now?”

“Of course, Ruby. Tell me one thing though... What is it that you _like_ about me? You said you were taking a risk, so did you just, decide on the spot?”

“Well, that’s not something I can answer with _one_ thing, but I mean, as I was talking to you I just kind of realized how truly amazing and wonderful you are... I like everything about you, I guess I just didn’t know how much.”

Weiss was melting. Her tears came back for a final round, as a different kind that showed just how delighted she was. She couldn’t help returning Ruby’s warm smile, thinking that this was the sweetest person in the world.

She slipped her hand inside Ruby’s, intertwining their shaky fingers. Ruby moved in close and quickly kissed her, much to Weiss’ shock. Her thawing heart started to race, but before she melted into a puddle she gladly returned the favor.

 

\-------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the downtown streets of Vale:  
\-------------------------------------

"So let me make sure I understand this. You, Blake Belladonna, the bookworm who always keeps quiet to herself, wanted to go out to a, what is this a café? With _me_ , Yang Xiao Long?"

"Correct, and correct."

Yang blankly stared at her. "Well alrighty then." She huffed it out as if she had just lost an argument, and leaned back in her chair. Yang found it very unusual of Blake to offer like she did, but who was she to decline such a delightful invitation?

Though Yang was by no means complaining; this tea was really good.

"We could do some other activity that interests you."

Blake was offering a tactical change of course, believing a relaxing trip to a café probably didn't grab Yang's attention. It was a beautiful sunny day with things to do and people to see, so what reason did she have to spend it sitting in the shade with Blake?

Yang delivered her answer with a reassuring smile. "Don't get me wrong, it feels great to unwind every now and then. So thanks by the way."

"It's no problem at all.”

Blake knew that Ruby didn’t want Yang getting suspicious, but Blake was quite curious herself. So after allowing a few rounds of idle chatter that were peppered with puns, dancing around the sides of their conversations, she decided it was time to get down to business.

"Yang, what do you think about Weiss?"

Yang leaned her elbow on the table. "Well, other than the fact that she's a teammate, the Ice Queen’s pretty _cool_ , heh, other than the way she's been so pushy with Ruby lately. It's really grinding my gears. Speaking of which, do you know what they're up to?"

Blake sighed. ‘ _Oh, please. Ask anything but that._ ’ She took an aggravated sip of her tea and addressed her concern. "Not at all. I'm certain they're fine though."

"Yeah... As her big sister, I can't help but worry about her."

Blake looked directly at Yang. "Do you ever think that you worry too much sometimes?"

Boy, were those yellow eyes piercing. "And where is this coming from? Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Matching her grin with a glare, Blake answered her.

"I, Blake Belladonna, the bookworm, took you out today because Ruby asked me to."

"What? And why is that?" Yang almost felt betrayed; how could Ruby not talk to her big sis’?

"She told me that you would have worried too much. Honestly, I don’t doubt that."

Confusion and a bit of anger were melding together on Yang’s face. Ruby knew full well that she could come to Yang about anything and no matter what she would support her, so, why didn't she?

"Well, what's gotta be hidden from innocent ol’ me?"

"My guess is she's having a heart-to-heart with Weiss. If that _wasn’t_ hidden from you, we reasoned you wouldn’t be innocent for long."

“I would never do something like! Well... I might eavesdrop, or something.” 

“Yang, you’re doing nothing wrong. It’s for your sister’s, and RWBY’s, sake.”

An offended older sister started to stand up from her chair to go chat with her younger one, even after what she had just been told.

And now she’s turning to walk away. That woman could be so reckless sometimes.

A heavy sigh left Blake’s lips; her hand was forced.

"I _also_ took you out today because I wanted to spend some time with you, Yang." It wasn't a lie, but Blake was reluctant to give it away.

Yang stopped mid-rotation. She looked back at Blake, who had the faintest hint of both a smile and a blush that she couldn’t suppress.

...How did someone so stoic pull off such cute expressions?

There was absolutely no way that Yang was going to pass this up. Adopting a grin of her own, she faked a sigh and began trudging back. With a turn on her heel and a lunging step to the left, she slid back down into her chair.

“Thank you for staying, on behalf of myself and your sister.”

However, Yang’s grin quickly withered down to a pensive pout. “I’m sorry. I just... I take being her older sister so seriously because up until now, I’m pretty much all she’s had. But now...” She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, and sniffled. “THEY GROW UP SO FAST!”

With a chuckle, Blake proposed some advice. “You’re saying it might be time to loosen up a bit?”

“Yeah, I guess. Our dad was kinda the same way, after Ruby’s mom... You know. S’all good though, I guess I just hold her a little close sometimes.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. That _is_ what hugs are for, right? I guess the issue is it’s not just you two anymore.”

“Yep. Now we’re stuck with you and Weiss, Jaune and everyone.”

Blake scoffed. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“Aw c’mon, I’m only joking.”

Blake satisfyingly sighed. That woman’s grin could turn anything to gold.

A pause ensued on the cheerful note, where Yang’s smile again faded into flat, neutral lips, and again brought Blake concern.

Yang spoke softer than normal. “While we’re in the sentimental mood, I also want to thank you Blake, for spending so much time with me.”

Blake blinked at the very out of character statement.

“I’m a real go-with-the-flow kinda gal, and I’ve seen people come and go. I told you all this back at Mountain Glenn, but... I don’t know. I feel differently about it now.”

Blake had never seen Yang like this. Sure, they had been over this at Glenn, but the sincerity in her voice was startling.

“I’ve made friends and said goodbye to them, and I’ve even seen my mom go. I’m always on the move, trying to live in the moment. But, if that means leaving people I know behind... I don’t think that’s worth it. So, thank you for giving me a place to rest.”

A silence laid itself thick between Blake and Yang. For some amount of time, Blake could only look at her with worried eyes. The candor of Yang’s confession drowned out the chatter of the people and vehicles passing by them.

Blake was one of those people who always kept their eye on everything that was happening around her. But now, all her attention was focused on the innocent girl in front of her, and what in the world could make her feel like that. Yang didn’t deserve to feel like that.

And just like that, everything resumed, and Blake found herself with a simple, though abbreviated, response.

"There’s no need to thank me Yang. You’re a great person, and I enjoy your company.” With a coy smile and subtle sip of tea, she added, “So exactly how long do you think you’ll be resting here?”

“Well, if you keep sleeping in my bed I might have to stick around with you for a while.” Yang perked up, returning the beautiful gesture of Blake’s.

What a fiend. Blake honestly couldn't recall the last person that could make her blush this easily, much less on a whim like Yang could.

“Anyways, I’ll talk to Ruby when we get back, but for now, I guess I’ll talk to you.” Yang propped her elbows on the table and leaned on her hands, smiling with a warm grin that made Blake feel right at home.

It was strange to her. Somehow Yang, of all people, was the closest thing to a home that she had really ever known. Thanks to her being a Faunus, Blake had never exactly gotten along with anyone. She had been mocked, and scorned, and rejected, but Yang had made it so much easier on her. 

Yang accepted her with compassion, because she understood how it felt to be rejected for being who you were, but she was proud of it, and that was something that Blake respected. In all truth, she was a bit envious. Little by little though, Yang was imbuing the humbled Faunus with pride of her own.

Blake at least owed her for being such a good friend.

. . .

“So... When exactly did you say we’d be back? Because it’s 4:24 now.”

Blake adopted a look of guilt, not wanting to admit she had purposely left her Scroll back at the dorm. She didn’t want to have to leave early if Ruby gave the all clear.

“I said I’d take you out from three to four, but...”

“Well consider me honored. I’d be glad to stay.” Yang politely bowed her head, confusing Blake.

“Why is it that you’re honored?” She raised her eyebrow with a sip of tea.

“Well, this is a date, right?”

“ _Pfffft!_ ” Blake sputtered her drink off to her side, much to her embarrassment. “It is?”

“You did ask me out with you after all. So... it _isn’t_ a date then?”

“No! I mean, it _could_ be! Ruby asked me to do this, but if you want it to be then I don’t, see why not.”

Yang eyed her down for a moment. She said nothing, only examined her with a furrowed brow.

“Blake, do you, like me?”

Her eyes widened. Oh no.

,p>Without any defense prepared for this Blake was left on the spot. Her instinctual side taking over, one absolutely childish response came to mind, and she cursed her Faunus impulses for urging her to run with it.

“Do _you_ like me?”

Oh, this was gold. Yang leaned forward with a complacent grin. “I don’t know Blake, do you like me?”

Yang leaned forward with a complacent grin. “I don’t know Blake, do _you_ like me?”

She knew when Blake was flustered, and it was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. Yang had done it enough to her to recognize the tell-tale signs, like how her bow was twitching, how she was forcing the stony expression.

Blake’s stony expression was cemented together by regret, embarrassment, shame, and a few other feelings, knowing she couldn’t very well turn back now. Curse her impulses.

“I don’t know, do _you_ like _me?_ ”

Laughing now, Yang slightly changed tactics. “What if I said yes?”

“What if _I_ said yes?”

Yang knew where this was going, and that it might take a while. When Blake was in trouble, her instinct took over and she became several times more stubborn, or adamant, as she like to put it, than she already was. ‘ _So_ this _is what Weiss feels like whenever she’s around me. But I’m not always like this... am I?_ ’

Yang expelled her frustration by kicking back in her chair. “Blake?”

“What?”

“ _Blake?_ ”

“ _What?_ "

Blake was anxiously wring her hands. It was already very apparent how she felt about Yang, but she _just_ needed her to say it herself. 

Yang repeated her original question with an impatient groan. “Blake, what if I said yes?”

“What if _I_ said yes?”

Throwing her arms back, Yang conceded and made the first move. “Then I’d say yes!”

With a frantic pulse, Blake squeaked, “Yes!”

Oh. Yang was legitimately surprised. After that farce, it was obvious how Blake felt, but the fact that she did feel that way was where Yang was really stumped.

She eagerly leaned forward. "Wait, _yes?_ "

Blake hesitantly exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, Yang, I like you." She curled up into a ball of shame, legs huddled up to her burning cheeks.

“Aww, Blake.”

“Mmm.” Blake only curled up tighter at Yang’s sympathetic tone of voice. That tone of voice signalled failure. She had read enough books to know that.

“You could’ve just said that it was a date you know.”

Blake was silent. A plot twist if there ever was one.

She slowly picked her head up the slightest bit to look at Yang. “So, you _do_ want it to be a date?”

This was so unbelievably adorable. Yang was trying her absolute hardest not to just squeal in affection. Blake truly was perfect. Maybe she should rescind those things she told Ruby all those years ago.

“I’ve considered it a date since you asked me.”

Blake fully picked her head up now, the remains of a blush fading away. “So... Do you, want to go out with-”

“Blake, you’ve gotta be kitten me. Do you not know the answer yet?” Yang yanked one of Blake’s arms free and took her hand in her own across the table. “How about this?”

Blake was speechless. She had never once been this flustered in her life. Yang knew exactly how to mess around with her, and took full advantage of it.

“The strong silent type eh? Perhaps this’ll get something out of ya.”

Blake observed as Yang reached her other hand up to cup Blake’s cheek. Before she could begin to wonder why, her lips were left speechless in an entirely different way. Tongue-tied, Blake was beyond helpless against Yang’s welcoming lips. She could feel her ears burning up under her bow, thinking it might spark any second. Yang offered an encouraging grip on her hand as she moved in closer.

The kiss was swift and potent, much like a poison. The supplier of the venom leaned back with Blake’s lips drifting in her direction, before she hesitantly pulled back her desire.

Yang’s smile was something beyond charming and contagious.

“Now don’t tell me you still aren't convinced. Though, I wouldn’t mind giving you another hint.”

Her smirk, on the other hand, was something much more than shaming.

“I... You fiend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only after finishing this did I realize that ‘tongue-tied’ was a pun.
> 
> Went through a bit of turmoil with this one. I questioned my writing and stuff, which isn't a bad thing at all, I left it, came back, blended it, taped it back together, migrated to the snowy peaks for a few cold winter days (it’s freaking cold outside >_>), and returned with this. I am (somewhat) pleased with the result.
> 
> First time seriously dealing with emotions, and I'm not sure how well I balanced dialogue and description of it because I tried a lot of different things with this one. With that said, please drop a comment with any criticism you might have. Thanks again for reading everyone! :D


	2. The Precipice of Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rose meets Bumblebee in an awkward chat. A short chapter to wrap up the events of the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, but it's here!

Yang was just... She was floundered. With her eyebrow cocked, she hesitantly pointed a finger at what, or who, was lying before her.

“So, Blake, is this what you meant by a ‘heart-to-heart?’”

She whispered back, “I certainly wasn’t expecting for them to end up like this.”

“Seriously though, who would’ve guessed?”

A pleased sigh left Blake’s smile. “Honestly, I’m not sure why I didn’t expect this. Your sister’s such an easy tell.”

“Hey, so are you." Yang jokingly punched her in the shoulder with a grin. "You should work on your poker face, my dear Blake, you never know _when_ it might come in handy.”

Blake cowered behind a blush, stammering, “Sh-Shut up, Yang! That never happened.”

“Oh, I’m most certain that it did indeed happen, and don’t think I’ll forget how cute you looked. But just look at them though! Now _that’s_ pretty cute if you ask me.”

Blake returned her gaze to the more pressing matter lying before them, wondering how to address it. One hour later than promised, the duo returned from their little outing together, and had entered their dorm to find the other two members of their team snuggling up in each other’s arms, asleep in their bunk with warm smiles on their faces.

Though Yang found it adorable, it was just so absurd to her. Never a million years did she think her shy, hyperactive, klutzy sister Ruby Rose would fall for someone like Weiss Schnee, and she never thought that the mean old Ice Queen would fall for someone like her sister Ruby Rose.

It... It was absolutely absurd.

Yang shuffled Blake back into the hall and crossed her arms with a perplexed frown.

“It doesn’t make sense to me Blake. Weiss, The _Ice Queen_... A relationship? With someone like Ruby? Lesbians? SINCE WHEN?”

She threw her arms out towards them as if the answers would leap into her arms. “It doesn’t add up, they’re like the most incompatible pair on the planet!”

Blake arched her brow. “You wouldn’t say that about us? Our personalities are kind of polar as well if you haven’t noticed.”

“Polar? But...” Yang’s face scrunched up, bewildered by Blake’s very valid statement.

“Well, it doesn’t necessarily mean we’re not perfect for each other! Even though we might not be that much alike, you’re just _magnetizing_.” A proud grin stretched itself across her face, a look of fascination in her eyes for the lovely lady in front of her.

“Yang..." She sighed, "Nevermind. It's the same thing for them, a clichéd case of ‘opposites attract.’ Have you not seen how Ruby fawns over everything about Weiss, and how Weiss struggles to remain composed around Ruby? It’s painfully obvious.”

Yang was grumbling in frustration as she tried to wrap her head around it. “Well yeah, but like I said, I didn’t know my little sis’ was gonna have a big crush on another girl, much less Weiss Schnee, the one person in the world you would least expect to do the same.”

Blake looked at her with scrutinizing eyes. “Aren’t you happy that this is how it ended up?”

“Yeah, of course! I’m proud of both of them!” Yang held a hand up to her injured heart, the other pointing blame at Ruby, still upset that her espying sister wouldn’t come talk to her.

Yang had been waiting for the day, looking forward to it, even, when Ruby would stumble up to her to tell her she feels like she liked someone, and what does she do instead?

“But this, this was TREASON Blake! Ruby betrayed me! The sanctified set of sisterly rules has been broken!”

Blake redirected Yang’s condemning hand to the couple resting together on the bed, throwing a look her way.

“It was for the good of the kingdom. Besides, having someone like Weiss will be good for her.”

“Alright, alright.” Yang’s hand moved once more, this time slipping into Blake’s with a satisfied sigh.

“Guess we’ll have some explaining to do ourselves, huh?” She grinned at her new girlfriend, who blushed and averted her eyes in response.

Never in a billion years did Blake think she would fall for somebody like Yang, but she was just so kind and caring, so trustworthy, so humorous, so beautiful and so much else. The air got warmer whenever she was around, and not just because of her Semblance.

Honestly, she _was_ magnetizing.

Once they had kissed, that was all the confession they needed as it all seemed to snap into place for Blake. It all just seemed right, like there was no other way it could be.

Suddenly she realized Yang’s lips were moving and, unfortunately, not to her own. Blake released a wave of impatience with a mental sigh. ‘ _Do I really want to kiss her again that badly? What’s becoming of me..._ ’

Finding herself lost in a set of lilac eyes, Blake blinked and hastily returned her gaze to the currently occupied bed as Yang continued, her tone laced with sarcasm.

“After so kindly setting up what would be our date, who was I to pass up such a pleasure?”

Blake offered her thanks with an involuntary smirk. “Flattery will get you nowhere Yang.”

The sincerity of Blake’s smile provoked one of Yang’s own, and an outpouring of affection from her. “Flattery _will_ let me get to see that adorable smile of yours though!”

She was busy admiring Blake’s kitty-like grin when they heard a tired yawn crawl its way out of the dorm room. Yang hastily stepped back inside to greet her teammates, waiting to hear their story, and quite eager to tell hers.

Weiss arose with a yawn, in turn waking Ruby up. They smiled as their delighted eyes met, before Weiss' locked on to something behind them. She wiped away the grogginess of sleep to find... Yang and Blake, standing there with a smug glint in their eyes, much to her surprise.

Ruby followed her gaze, eyes widening and squealing in an odd mix of embarrassment and fear. She hastily pointed her finger at them, a blush coming to join her distressed frown.

“Yang! And Blake! How long have you two been _observing_?!”

Yang stepped forward, hands raised in defense.“Hey hey hey, don’t worry Rubes, we only wanted to ‘observe’ you two lovebirds in your natural environment.”

“S-Says the two, the loveBEES!” With the way she was pointing at them, Ruby was lucky her arm didn’t fall out of its socket.

“Relax sis’, we just got here.“ Yang leaned forward with her hands on her hips, sporting an absolutely evil grin. “ _Was_ there something to observe? Something like, oh I don’t know, a little hand-holding? Maybe a little smoochin’?”

Ruby promptly flipped the covers over herself and huddled into a ball of shame. Weiss was busy silently melting into a puddle next to her, taking great care not to look in anyone’s general direction. Blake stepped forward to save them from further torture, but Yang ignored her and tore the blanket off of Ruby.

“Remember this the next time you don’t come talk to your big sis’! From now on, just come to me if you have any questions, because I’m the most experienced woman out there when it comes to relationships!”

As Ruby spouted her apologies, Blake rolled her eyes with a scoff at Yang’s statement.

Yang turned to her, eyebrows poised. “Hmm? Have something to say for show and tell Blakey?”

The sly grin and devious eyes told Blake that she it would be in her best interests to keep quiet.

“...Nothing.”

“Right. As I thought.” Yang whipped her head back around to find Ruby and Weiss silently wallowing in embarrassment.

Yang finally discarded her cruel act, adorning her usual golden grin and returning to Blake’s side.

“Oh please you two, it’s fine, see? Lookie here!” Yang slipped her hand into Blake’s and held them up victoriously, adding a peck on the cheek.

One more sigh left Blake’s lips. So much for keeping the secret.

She hung her head, humiliated, as Ruby’s jaw dropped. Next to her, Weiss was just as surprised. “What? You? _Blake_? _YANG_?”

Yang playfully sneered at them all. “Oh come on you guys, don’t look so ashamed! You’re almost making me feel bad.”

Noting Blake’s chagrin, Ruby lifted her head up after finding she wasn’t alone in her embarrassment.

“Well, Blake, you’re welcome. I see you two made good use of your time.”

“Yes, and it seems all was well on your end.”

The redhead drew in a shaky breath. “Um, yeah, we’re, we’re good.” She nervously smiled, and cued Weiss to do the same by sweetly looking over.

Weiss, however, was at a loss. “Am I, missing something here?”

“Well-”

Ruby excitedly threw her hands up above her, exclaiming, “I demand silence in the room, I shall explain everything!”

Turning to Weiss, she began her explanation. “Ok Weiss, you were acting all, _you know_ ,” she winks, “so I asked Blake to take Yang out so I could talk to you privately.”

Ruby wrapped her arm around Weiss’ and proceeded. “And I’m very proud of what we’ve accomplished today. Yang and Blake, apparently, became a couple as well on their little date. And now, we’re all awkwardly converging on a point between shame and great pride.”

“I see... Yes, there is indeed a lot of shame... Well, I’m grateful for you all putting forth the effort.” Weiss finally returned the smile to Ruby, who swaddled her arms around her and snuggled her head up next to her.

In a sudden outburst of affection, Yang leaped forward and separated them almost immediately, much to their dismay, crushing Ruby in a bear hug.

“AWWWW, I’m so proud of you Rubes! You two look so cute together!”

After sufficiently smothering Ruby, Yang suddenly turned to Weiss, jabbing a finger at her with an icy stare that chilled even her to her bones.

“You, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, will bring no intentional harm or wrongdoing to my sister, emotionally or physically, or you shall meet your demise far earlier in life than I’m sure you intend to. Capisce?”

She eeped, "Yes! I would never!"

Yang dusted off her hands, stepping back with a smile. "Alright, the big sister talk has been delivered! Man, you should’ve seen your face Weiss, priceless. Almost better than Bl- Ow!”

Blake quickly punched her in the shoulder, with a frown that silently pleaded for Yang not to tell them what happened. That was a sacred moment between the two that she didn’t want soiled.

Yang sighed at her protest. She only wanted to spread the joy that Blake inspired in her, but her bashfulness was cherishable in its own right.

Turning to the rest of the group, she asked, “So... What do we do now?”

They all silently glanced to each other with knowing looks. It was all too evident that they desperately wished to display their newfound affection for their partners... but, just not in front of each other.

Ruby, determined to do so, picked her head up trying to think of an idea, but she JUST wanted for Blake and Yang to leave so she could shamelessly cuddle with Weiss. Was that too much to ask for?

...Maybe it wasn’t.

“Can you guys just, _go_ already?” Ruby awkwardly but assertively nodded to the door.

Weiss’ cheeks heated up in an instant. “R-Ruby!”

For once in their conversation, Yang was speechless. She wondered what suddenly got into Ruby, but she didn’t mind complying with her request. “Um... Uh, Blake?”

Blake sucked in a breath and gathered herself, along with Yang and a book. “I’ve been put under enough stress today. I’m going to go to the library. Yang, would you care to accompany m-”

She gladly clasped Blake’s hand, accepting the invitation with a smile. “Yep I do! We’ll ‘go already,’ I guess, and how about we all just it quits for today?”

Weiss exhaled a strained breath. “That is perfectly acceptable with me.”

Yang wrapped her arm around Blake’s, and turned to walk out the door. “Alrighty then, see you two soon! Don’t get too excited now!” She chuckled. She could see Weiss fuming out of the corner of her eye before Ruby got up and shooed them out of the room.

“Agh, just go already Yang!”

As they exited the dorm, Yang discreetly whispered to Blake, “So, you owe me two dates now, right?”

After the awkwardness departed with the lovebees, Ruby flopped onto her bed, head hanging off the side. She saw her old bunk resting upside down in ruins before her, broken and jagged scraps of wood sweeped into the corner. Probably needed to clean that up soon.

“So Weiss. What do you wanna do?”

She tentatively stated, “I’m more tempted to ask you what _you_ have in mind.”

Ruby straightened back up in an instant, wildly waving her arms in an effort to clear her doubts. “N-No no no, not like that! I wanna keep talking to you, and maybe cuddle with you?” Ruby was wearing that sheepish, hopeful grin of hers, trying to decide if proposing that last part was a good idea.

Weiss blushed at the thought, and quickly pushed the image of Ruby’s cute bashfulness to the back of her mind.

“I wouldn’t mind any of that, I think, but honestly, I just want to relax. There’s nothing else on my mind. Well, not anymore at least.”

“...Nothing?” Ruby furrowed her brow. Even in the broken-down state she was in, Weiss wouldn’t have told her everything.

Weiss read her with a knowing look, and put her flourishing fears to rest.

“Well, I think we can save the thoughtful talk about all of our feelings for some short time down the road.”

Down the road, huh?

Ruby had had a lot of premature fears building up about how their relationship just wouldn’t work, about every possible way it could go wrong, but the fact that Weiss thought they were going to last was all that she needed to hear.

Ruby’s concerned and caring eyes were boring back into her, however.

She asked, “Can you promise me we’ll have it soon? I wanna know, um, why you were all-”

Weiss exhaled with a smile as she gripped Ruby’s hand. “I know Ruby. Thank you, again. I promise we’ll talk soon, I just... need some time to adjust, to you, and to me.”

“Well in that case, then let’s just relax, uh, if you want. But first, what do you think we should do with the beds?” Ruby pointed her finger at the vacant half of the room.

Weiss observed the mess that was shoved in the back of the room. “Why do we need to do something with the beds?”

“Don’t you find it a bit cramped?”

“Not particularly.” She scooted closer to Ruby, and dangled over the side next to her, her pretty white hair floating down like snow. “At least, not in a bad way.”

She smiled at Ruby’s blush before acknowledging her concern.

“Sleeping can become a chore though, as can studying. Why don’t we just replace these two bunks with two larger beds? One for us and one for them. I’m certain they’ll appreciate it.”

“I am completely on board with that, but, Weiss, I thought you always wanted bunk beds as a kid.”

Weiss nervously glanced away and returned with a blush.

“Well, I also always wanted to fall in love.” She shared her reddened cheeks with Ruby by conveying them through a kiss, a short one, but sweet.

Ruby leaned back, absolutely flabbergasted. Wow. When she really wanted to, Weiss could be smooth.

“...Weiss, have you always been this suave?” 

She scoffed. “Dolt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, she hasn’t been sleeping in the bunk for a few days now.
> 
> I don’t want to talk about this one. Easily my worst piece yet. I’m sorry that it took me an eternity to get this out, but I’ve been a little everywhere lately and it’s left me frazzled.
> 
> I wasn’t intending for this one to be super awkward, despite the title, but now I really want to do one. Maybe eventually.
> 
> As always, thanks for tuning in. I’m a little late for the holidays, but I hope you all enjoyed/are enjoying your time during the holidays! Happy New Years! *confetti and streamers are thrown and blown in rejoice*
> 
> I just realized I'm supposed to have a Valentine's piece. Darn. Here's hoping I'll be able to find an idea for it in time...


End file.
